The happiest place on earth
by soupedepois
Summary: Emma n'a jamais été faite pour être babysitter ni pour rencontrer cette femme horripilante, ni pour être en couple d'ailleurs. Regina déteste cette fille qui garde son Henri, déteste ses grands airs, déteste ses yeux pétillants. Non vraiment elles n'auraient même pas dû se rencontrer. Et pourtant... SwanQueen UA GL (lemon en préparation, rating M plus tard)
**Hello tout le monde et bienvenue sur cette petite fiction basée sur le couple que forment les magnifiques Emma Swan et Regina Mills dans un univers alternatif à celui de la série Once Upon A Time. C'est ma première fiction et sans doute la dernière puisque qu'elle est dédicacée à une amie (j'espère qu'elle te plaira !). N'hésitez pas à commenter l'histoire que ce soit pour dire ce que vous aimez ou ce que vous n'aimez pas, je suis ouverte aux critiques et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Tchuss !**

 **Chapitre 1**

La jeune femme marchait à pas secs et rapides dans un des plus beaux quartiers résidentiels de Paris, jurant intérieurement à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Parce qu'elle était là, tout d'abord. Ensuite parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de mettre ces foutus talons. Lorsqu'elle repéra le numéro de la maison qui l'intéressait, elle soupira presque de soulagement (presque. Comme ça faisait déjà 20 minutes qu'elle soupirait d'ennui toutes les 10 secondes, elle se retint). Elle s'arrêta devant le grand portail noir… Et leva les yeux, ébahie.

Elle fixait la maison immense qui s'étalait devant elle et n'en revenait pas. 2 étages. Façade en pierre blanche, luxueuse. Volets à l'ancienne, vert foncé, de la même couleur que les deux pots de fleurs qui encadraient la porte en bois. Elle aurait pu jurer que si elle contournait la maison, elle tomberait sur une immense piscine, bleue et chauffée. Elle repensa à son propre appartement en centre ville et se sentit presque outrée de savoir que dans cette grande maison ne vivaient que deux personnes. « Il m'avait pas dit que sa pote c'était une noble… » Pensa-t-elle avec un certain amusement (et une pointe de jalousie) une noble non, vu le nom de famille inscrit sur la petite plaque, noire et sobre, au dessus de la sonnette (même la sonnette était moderne, avec un haut-parleur et ce qui ressemblait fortement à un objectif de caméra). Mais une bourge, une bobo, une riche, certainement. Mills. On n'entend pas ce nom là souvent en France. « Manquerait plus que ce soit une aristocrate anglaise à la Downton Abbey… Major et ses plans foireux… »

 _Deux heures plus tôt_

 _« Allô, Swan ma belle t'es là ? »_

 _« Salut Major ! Quoi de neuf en ce merveilleux, en ce sublime lundi ? »_

 _« Tu sais comment je suis sûr que c'est toi ? Parce que ton ironie est perceptible même à l'autre bout du fil. Bref poulette, tu sais que ça me ferait plaisir qu'on parle, mais là je suis emmerdé et je sais que c'est ton jour de repos… J'ai besoin d'aide sur ce coup là, alors j'me suis dit : tiens, Major mon vieux, et si tu appelais ta meilleure amie, si gentille et si adorable ? »_

 _« D'abord : je t'aime aussi, espèce de lèche-bottes. Ensuite, et ça me fait plaisir de le dire : JE TE L'AVAIS DIT. Te lancer dans l'évènementiel et continuer les babysittings c'était trop de choses à la fois. »_

 _« Je sais… »_

 _« … Dis-moi que j'avais raison et je te dépanne. »_

 _« Oh putain Swan t'es la meilleure ! T'avais raison, t'as toujours eu raison, t'auras toujou… »_

 _« Dis moi juste que c'est pour un truc dans l'évènementiel, pas pour un babysitting. »_

 _« Et ben… Ahah, tu vas voir c'est une drôle d'histoire… »_

 _« Major. JE. N'AIME. PAS. LES. GOSSES. Tu le sais ça nan ? »_

 _« J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, personne d'autre peut me remplacer… Et puis celui là il est grand, bien élevé et tout, c'est des amis à moi. Allez, je t'en devrai une. »_

 _« …Je suis vraiment trop gentille. (Il rit. Il la connaissait bien et savait qu'elle ne bougonnait que pour la forme.) Bon, c'est à quelle heure ? »_

 _« 20 heures. »_

 _« Adresse ? »_

 _« Je t'envoie ça par message. Merci mille fois ma belle…»_

La jeune femme roula les yeux en repensant à cet appel, se frappant intérieurement elle n'aurait jamais dû décrocher. Puis elle prit une grande inspiration et se força d'un geste brusque à appuyer sur la sonnette. Elle soufflait tout l'air qui s'était amassé dans ses poumons lorsqu'elle entendit un petit 'clic' qui lui indiquait que quelqu'un la regardait sur la petite caméra du système de sonnette à l'instant même. Alors qu'elle commençait à trouver cette idée dérangeante et à fixer l'objectif, une voix retentit dans le haut-parleur. Elle était un peu déformée par le son électrique mais elle su que c'était le jeune garçon. Celui qu'elle venait garder (elle ne se faisait toujours pas à l'idée qu'elle avait accepté de foutre sa soirée en l'air comme ça).

-Bonjour, vous êtes qui ?

-Euh salut. Je m'appelle Emma Swan, lança-t-elle d'une voix forte. Puis elle ajouta presque plus pour elle-même que pour le gosse, avec un enthousiasme peu crédible dans la voix : Et le pire meilleur ami que tu puisses imaginer m'a demandé de venir te garder ce soir.

-Qui ça, Major ?

-Bingo. Bon, tu me laisses entrer ? Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil amusé.

-Ouais ! Dès que t'entends le bourdonnement insupportable, tu pousses le portail.

Elle rit légèrement mais le garçon avait déjà raccroché. Le portail émit rapidement un fort bruit électrique et elle sut que c'était de ça qu'il parlait. Elle grimaça, poussa le portail avec force et pénétra dans la cour, le laissant se refermer derrière elle. Elle marcha droit devant elle et alors qu'elle arrivait au niveau de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un garçon qui semblait avoir 12 ou 13 ans. Il la laissa entrer sans rien dire et ils se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée, se dévisageant l'un et l'autre. Le garçon était habillé comme n'importe quel ado aurait pu l'être, et la jeune femme le détailla en lui serrant la main. Il avait un jean droit bleu, et une chemise noire et blanche à carreau, ouverte sur un tee-shirt des Red Hot Chili Pepper. En le voyant, les yeux de la blonde s'éclairèrent.

-T'écoutes les Red Hot ?

-Euh, oui ? Répondit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, déstabilisé par la question. Il regarda cette jolie blonde, en jean boyfriend à la mode, chemise blanche, escarpins vernis noirs qui avaient l'air de couter une fortune, et veste de cuir rouge qui dénotait un peu dans cet ensemble très classe. Il aimait bien en fait. S'il devait se baser sur ses premières impressions, il s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'elle lui demande s'il écoutait Selena Gomez ou Kanye West. Elle était bien étrange cette fille.

-Mais c'est génial ça ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Enfin un gosse qui écoute de la vraie musique, pas cet espèce de truc qui mérite même pas le nom de musique qui se fait aujourd'hui genre Kendji Girac…

-Je supporte pas ce type, grimaça-t-il.

-Il est insupportable. Souffla-t-elle en hochant rapidement de la tête puis en levant les yeux au ciel. T'écoute quoi d'autre ? Nirvana ? Guns'N'Roses ? Oasis ? The Cranberries ?

-Un peu tout ça, confirma-t-il en hochant la tête. Mais ça c'est les bases, j'écoute plein d'autres trucs aussi. Plus moderne genre Arctic Monkeys ou The 1975, mais aussi plein d'autres styles. Reggae, Pop, Electro…

-Toi je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre finalement. Et t'écoute de la k-pop ?

-Euh, je sais pas ce que c'est… Désolé.

-C'est pas grave… T'es pas encore prêt, lâcha-t-elle mystérieusement, avant de rire toute seule.

-Mouais, on va sûrement bien s'entendre finalement. Déjà tu me traites pas comme les autres comme si j'avais 6 ans, c'est un bon début, avoua-t-il dans un demi-sourire.

-T'as quel âge d'ailleurs tiens ?

-J'ai 13 ans.

-T'inquiète. Je te traiterai pas en adulte je te préviens, c'est pas mon rôle. Mais t'es plus un enfant non plus, alors je pars du principe que t'es responsable. Et puis, si tu savais toutes les conneries que je faisais à ton âge… Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Elle était agréablement surprise par le gosse, elle devait se l'admettre. Au moins il n'était pas chiant. Et il avait de bons goûts musicaux. Elle se rendit soudain compte que « le gosse » n'avait toujours pas de prénom.

-Bon sinon ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Moi c'est Henri. Et toi ?

-Enchantée Henri ! Tu peux m'appeler Emma ou Em' si tu veux.

-Ok, enchanté Em' !

-Dis-moi Henri, maintenant qu'on a fait connaissance, c'est très bien tout ça… Est-ce que ça te gêne si j'enlève mes chaussures ? Maintenant ? Ca fait une demi-heure que je me balade avec ces instruments de torture et là je t'avoue, c'est trop pour moi.

-Pas de problème ! Pose les où tu veux et je te fais visiter vite fait.

-Super !

Elle s'assit sur un petit siège qui se trouvait dans un coin de l'entrée qu'ils n'avaient pas quittée depuis toute à l'heure, et attrapa son pied gauche pour le glisser délicatement hors de la sublime chaussure. Elle eût une grimace puis un soupir de bien-être en posant délicatement le pied à plat sur le sol recouvert d'un tapis gris et poilu. Henri la regardait avec amusement alors qu'elle réservait le même sort au pied droit et se relevait, bien plus à l'aise. Le sourire du garçon s'élargit en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était finalement pas beaucoup plus grande que lui, peut-être une dizaine de centimètres. Il faisait 1m57 et comptait encore grandir. Beaucoup. Elle s'en rendit compte et lui tira la langue comme une gamine.

-Let's go gamin !

Ils se mirent naturellement à discuter de leurs vies, l'un au collège, l'autre au boulot, alors qu'il lui faisait faire le tour des pièces. A droite de l'entrée, la grande cuisine chromée, à l'américaine, et dans le fond une grande salle à manger dont la superbe baie vitrée donnait sur le jardin (Emma ne vit pas grand-chose car il faisait déjà noir, juste assez pour deviner des arbres un peu partout). A gauche de l'entrée, un salon chaleureux donnait au fond sur une petite pièce qui devait avant être une sorte de bureau et devait maintenant servir un peu de pièce de stockage (deux grandes étagères y supportaient des tonnes de fournitures scolaires, bougies et autre vaisselle des grands jours en porcelaine fine et cristal). On pouvait passer du bureau à la salle à manger. En revenant dans l'entrée, Henri lui indiqua les toilettes, sous le grand escalier aux vieilles marches de bois qu'ils commencèrent à monter. En face des escaliers, une pièce bibliothèque superbe laissa Emma rêveuse. Sur la gauche la chambre d'Henri et sa salle de bain personnelle ainsi que d'autres toilettes. A droite la chambre puis la salle de bain et le bureau de sa mère, que le garçon ne fit qu'indiquer à Emma les portes, fermées, ne semblaient pas destinées à être ouvertes. Ils ne montèrent pas à l'étage du dessus, mais il lui expliqua brièvement que là haut se trouvaient une pièce-débarras-fourre-tout qui faisait office de grenier, une salle de bain et deux petites chambres d'amis (l'adjectif « petites » laissa Emma sceptique, étant donnée la démesure du reste de la maison). Ils s'assirent sur l'étroit banc du palier du premier étage, en face de la bibliothèque.

-Pourquoi tu étais tout seul avant que j'arrive tiens ?

-Ooooh ça, haussa-t-il les épaules. Tu vas te faire engueuler par ma mère je pense.

-Quoi ?! Comment ça ?

-T'es arrivée en retard… Et elle déteste me laisser seul. Je pense qu'elle me voit encore comme un gosse. Bref, elle avait un truc de boulot ce soir, ce genre de gros trucs style gala de charité qui exige qu'elle s'habille super bien et surtout qu'elle soit à l'heure pour passer la soirée à sourire à des gens qu'elle déteste.

-C'est quoi son boulot ?

-Elle fait de la publicité. Elle gère l'image de marques comme L'Oréal par exemple.

-Je comprends mieux la taille de la baraque.

-Si tu le dis. Tu sais quand on vit dedans, on s'habitue vite… (Elle lui donne une petite tape et il éclate de rire, puis se reprend et redevient sérieux tout d'un coup.) Bref, elle déteste me laisser seul. Le problème c'est qu'elle déteste aussi arriver en retard, et comme t'arrivais pas…

-Elle a dû faire un choix qu'elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir à faire, et elle t'a laissé tout seul. 5 minutes.

-Exactement. Quand elle est partie, elle était furax… Et je ne souhaite à personne de faire connaissance avec ma mère quand elle est furax.

-Ouch… Bah, c'est pas vraiment de ma faute. J'ai été prévenue qu'il fallait que je vienne ce soir il y a moins de trois heures et je ne connaissais pas l'adresse alors forcément... Elle comprendra, et puis il ne t'est rien arrivé.

-Mouais… On verra bien, lança le garçon, sceptique sur la capacité de compréhension de sa mère. Il l'adorait, mais quand elle était énervée… Elle pouvait être sacrément impressionnante.

-Oh allez, c'est pas un dragon non plus…

-…

-Quoi ?

-Tu vois Smaug dans Le Hobbit ? Imagine-le deux fois plus gros, avec des dents deux fois plus pointues, et t'auras une idée du niveau de danger de faire face à Regina Mills énervée.

-Je me suis toujours dit que ce genre de défi était à ma taille, dit-elle pour paraître plus sûre d'elle qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Tout ce que je retiens donc de ta mise en garde est… Tu aimes le Seigneur des Anneaux Henri ?

-J'adore le Seigneur des Anneaux Emma.

-Quelle heure est-il Henri ? (il regarda à sa montre.)

-Il est précisément 20h34 Emma.

-Par-fait. C'est l'heure de se poser devant le Seigneur des Anneaux avec une assiette de pâtes aux courgettes et des blancs de poulet. Me regarde pas comme ça gamin, je me suis aussi engagée à te faire manger équilibré, et les courgettes grillées c'est une tuerie avec un peu d'huile d'olive. Mais si tu veux on s'fera un dessert sympa aussi.

-Mouais. Qu'est ce que je mangerais pas devant ce film de toute façon…

-Yeees ! Tape m'en cinq gamin !

-Pas si tu continues de m'appeler gamin.

-Tant pis pour toi alors, parce que je suis pas prête d'arrêter. Sale gosse.

Elle rit et pensa que cette soirée venait de prendre un tournant totalement imprévu. Elle était passée de la certitude qu'elle allait se faire chier pendant toute la soirée à garder un mioche pleurnichard, à l'impression de s'être fait un vrai ami, mais avec un petit sentiment maternel quand même. Et en son for intérieur, elle était fière d'elle-même d'avoir su enthousiasmer Henri. Elle avait vu dans ses yeux au moment où il parlait du travail de sa mère un petit quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à de la tristesse, et ça la dérangeait profondément. Ils redescendirent et pénétrèrent dans la cuisine avec joie et bonne humeur.

La porte d'entrée claqua assez fort, et c'est en se réveillant en sursaut à cause du bruit qu'Emma réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle était à moitié affalée sur le tapis moelleux devant la télé du salon, adossée au canapé sur lequel Henri dormait encore, étroitement enveloppé dans son plaid. Le DVD, finit depuis longtemps, jouait en boucle la scène du menu. Emma saisit son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean et y lût l'heure. 2 heures du matin. Elle se rappela qu'elle bossait le lendemain et se maudit silencieusement. Elle entendit un bruit d'eau qui coulait dans la cuisine et décida de se lever, enclenchant la lampe torche de son portable pour sortir de la pièce sans déranger le garçon endormi.

La femme brune qui venait d'entrer avait négligemment lancé son long manteau noir sur la rampe d'escalier et s'était dirigée tout de suite vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. La soirée l'avait achevée, et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, celle d'aller voir comment allait Henri avant de retrouver sa couette avec bonheur. Elle n'osait même pas frotter ses yeux parfaitement maquillés, ni imaginer les cernes qui devaient se trouver dessous. Elle s'appuya sur l'évier le temps que le verre se remplisse d'eau, puis but une gorgée rafraichissante et retourna dans l'entrée en claquant des talons, le verre à la main. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua deux détails qui lui avaient échappés auparavant.

D'abord, une paire de chaussures. Des escarpins noirs, vernis, à bout en amande, au talon fin et élégant, juste de la bonne hauteur pour n'être ni vulgaires ni patauds. Sublimes.

Ensuite, ce qui devait être la propriétaire de ces chaussures. Une jeune femme, blonde, en jean très large et chemise froissée qui semblait témoigner de son sommeil coupable, qui tenait une veste rouge vif d'une main, un téléphone de l'autre, la dévisageait depuis l'entrée du salon. Les yeux bouffis de la blonde n'avaient rien à envier aux cernes de la brune. Et pourtant, ils ne perdaient pas une miette du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Emma savait pertinemment que la femme devant elle était Regina Mills. Et même si elle ne le savait pas, la beauté et la prestance de cette personne lui auraient fait deviner tout de suite. Emma remarqua bien sûr les cernes et l'air fatigué, mais s'arrêta surtout sur le chignon raffiné, duquel s'échappaient deux mèches couleur chocolat, les fines boucles d'oreilles en perles qu'elle devinait vraies, la couleur bordeaux profonde qui s'écrasait sur les lèvres de la femme, les yeux d'un noisette profond, la robe moulante bleu sombre qui descendait élégamment jusqu'aux genoux de la brune, mettant en valeur ses formes avantageuses, les sandales à talons sublimes, en daim bleu sombre assorties à la robe. Elle n'aurait pas su pointer exactement la raison, mais en cet instant, Emma trouvait cette femme qu'elle venait de rencontrer tout bonnement magnifique. Elle nota mentalement que si elle était aussi belle malgré son air fatigué, si elle avait cette prestance en ayant sûrement piétiné des heures dans ces talons à la hauteur vertigineuse, elle devait être irrésistible le reste du temps.

Toute cette réflexion fut en réalité très brève. En remontant sur le visage qu'elle découvrait, Emma repéra les sourcils froncés et les yeux noisette qui semblaient animés d'une colère froide. Elle déglutit et repris une contenance, espérant qu'elle ne laissait plus rien paraître de l'admiration muette qui l'avait prise. Une voix chaude mais durcie s'éleva :

-Bonsoir. Regina Mills, je suis la mère d'Henri. Autrement dit la femme qui attend des explications pour votre retard qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire, pour la présence de son fils dans le salon à cette heure-ci et non pas dans son lit, après le visionnage de ce qui est d'après ce que j'entends le Seigneur des Anneaux, c'est-à-dire pas du tout le genre de choses qu'il peut regarder un soir de semaine sachant le temps que durent les films, et pour votre présence chez moi maintenant alors que vous étiez supposée rentrer à minuit. Mais ça, vous deviez déjà vous en douter. (Elle changea son verre de main et tendit élégamment son bras droit vers Emma.) Et vous êtes ?

Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Emma réduit sans se démonter l'espace entre elles deux en quelques pas vifs, et saisit la main tendue dans une poignée de mains sèche et vigoureuse, les yeux levés vers la femme (bien plus grande qu'elle, perchée sur ses talons) qui venait de la refroidir sévèrement. Regina lui rendit la poignée de main avec un air de mépris. Rebondissant sur son « Et vous êtes ? », Emma se lança :

-Tout, sauf babysitter. Surtout pour un garçon aussi mature et responsable, surtout s'il a une mère aussi agressive. Je suis là sur mon seul jour de repos de la semaine, je me lève à 6 heures tout à l'heure pour aller au travail, et je fais ça pour vous rendre service et pour aider un ami que nous avons apparemment en commun. Alors la moindre des choses serait plutôt que vous disiez merci. Emma Swan, enchantée.

Regina la regarda, d'abord interdite, puis scandalisée. Ses yeux se plissèrent.

-Merci de quoi ? D'avoir privé un enfant en plein développement de sa dose de sommeil ? D'avoir inquiété une mère en ne sachant visiblement pas ce qu'est la ponctualité ? Merci de lui avoir fait manger n'importe quoi devant la télé alors que nous avons toujours mangé sainement dans cette maison ?

Emma passa sur le commentaire de la nourriture même si elle en fût profondément vexée sachant les efforts qu'elle avait fait, et répondit par quelque chose qu'elle s'en voudrait plus tard d'avoir dit. Mais c'était trop tard.

-J'aurais plutôt commencé par merci d'avoir gardé mon fils, que j'ai abandonné tout seul à la maison un lundi soir pour aller à un gala.

-Retirez ça tout de suite. Vous n'aviez aucun droit de dire cela.

-Quel culot ! Parce que vous pensiez sans doute que parce que vous me payez pour la soirée ça fait de moi un chien auquel on peut parler de la sorte ? Je plains votre fils madame Mills, et je comprends mieux pourquoi il a l'air triste à chaque fois qu'il parle de vous.

-Que savez-vous de mon fils ou de moi ? RIEN DU TOUT. Je ne vous permets pas de lancer des choses pareilles. C'est un comble ! Vous arrivez ici et vous vous octroyez le droit de chambouler le rythme d'Henri ? Pour finir babysitter vous ne deviez sans doute pas tellement être à votre place à l'école, mais Henri lui y est brillant. Seulement ce n'est pas en somnolant sur ses cours comme il va sans doute le faire demain qu'il va rester premier de sa classe.

-Mais quelle hypocrisie ! Vous venez de me dire que je ne savais rien de vous et maintenant vous croyez tout connaître de ma vie ? (Emma en était arrivée à un tel degré d'énervement qu'elle sifflait presque entre ses dents, ses mots sortaient comme du venin. Elle était outrée d'être traitée ainsi. « c'est à vous dégouter de rendre service aux gens putain » pensa-t-elle.) Je suis sur le cul là. Vous vous prenez pour la Reine ou quoi ?

-Sachez également miss Swan que l'on fait attention à son langage dans cette maison ! (la main de Regina était tellement crispée sur son verre qu'il semblait qu'elle allait le briser.)

-Maman ?

Une faible voix émana du salon, incertaine. Henri apparut quelques secondes après dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, frottant ses yeux d'une main, tenant son oreiller de l'autre. En le voyant arriver, flottant largement dans son pyjama orné de plein de petits symboles des reliques de la mort, le regard de Regina s'adoucit légèrement. Il allait bien, et il était en pyjama au moins.

-Chéri. Va te coucher tout de suite, il est deux heures du matin et on se lève tôt demain. Je te laisse y aller pour l'instant, mais attend toi à me fournir des explications demain matin.

-Ouais m'man. Bonne nuit. Salut Em', à la prochaine.

Alors qu'il montait les marches, Regina attendit quelques secondes puis se retourna vivement vers Emma, laissant sa propre colère s'exprimer cette fois.

-Désolée de vous décevoir mais il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Je ne comprends pas que Major puisse être ami avec une personne aussi désolante et idiote que vous. Je le pensais un minimum plus raffiné et intelligent que ça. Tout le contraire de quelqu'un qui ne fera apparemment jamais autre chose de sa vie que des petits boulots instables pour survivre. Sachez également qu'Henri n'a jamais tutoyé une de ses nourrices et qu'il est hors de question qu'il commence maintenant.

-Pourquoi ça, vous avez peur que s'il se rapproche trop d'une babysitter, il finisse par l'aimer plus qu'il ne vous aime vous ? Remarque vu votre caractère irascible moi aussi à votre place je m'inquièterais, Henri est beaucoup trop intelligent pour s'ennuyer toute sa vie avec quelqu'un comme vous. Et encore une fois vous pensez connaître ma vie par cœur alors que tout ce que vous savez vraiment de moi, femme ingrate, c'est que je vous ai bien sortie de la merde en gardant Henri ce soir. Vous ne méritez ni ce gosse, ni mon respect.

Emma qui jusque là avait peu à peu élevé la voix, avait prononcé toute cette dernière tirade d'une voix basse et claire, sans émotion, et cela était encore plus effrayant que de la voir énervée. C'est comme si à partir du moment où Regina Mills avait mentionné son travail instable, Emma était passée au stade au dessus de la colère. Elle avait maintenant juste l'air incroyablement calme. Ce n'état qu'une apparence car la jeune femme bouillait intérieurement mais ça, l'autre ne le savait pas et ne savait pas quoi répondre, déstabilisée par cette attaque brutale et cette nouvelle attitude inattendue. Emma en profita pour lui jeter un regard contenant tout le mépris du monde et passer devant l'autre femme, tentant sur ses pieds nus d'adopter une démarche hautaine alors qu'elle se sentait faiblir. Elle eut au passage un vague effluve du parfum de Regina, et se détesta de l'adorer. Elle enfila ses deux chaussures (ou instruments de torture), glissa sa veste sur ses épaules et sortit dignement de la maison avec un au-revoir glacial.

Regina qui avait suivit sans mot dire le trajet de la blonde, réagit enfin avec un petit grognement d'indignation. Elle but son verre d'eau d'une traite et se hâta de retirer ses chaussures, constatant amèrement que sans elles, elle aurait sans doute été un peu plus petite que l'autre (et donc en position de faiblesse. Cela la révoltait). Elle posa machinalement son verre dans l'évier et monta immédiatement. Elle se démaquilla etc, et se glissa rapidement entre les draps avec un soupir de contentement. Quelle soirée… Elle avait bien mérité son repos.

Toutefois, elle n'arrêtait pas de rejouer la scène en boucle dans son esprit depuis qu'elle s'était produite, 20 minutes auparavant, imaginant sans cesse ce qu'elle aurait dû répondre à l'autre blondasse. Sa mémoire toute fraîche de l'évènement la mena à visualiser le moment où la jeune femme était sortie de la maison sans un regard en arrière. Particulièrement ce moment précis où, Regina osait à peine se l'avouer, elle avait regardé Emma de dos avec insistance. Elle repensa aussi à ce que la jeune blonde lui avait dit, et à la façon dont elles s'étaient détaillées du regard au début de la conversation. Et malgré tout le mépris et toute la colère qu'elle ressentait envers cette femme, Regina admit deux choses (quoiqu'avec beaucoup de mal, mais elle les admit) : un, elle était impressionnante. Deux, elle était beaucoup trop bien foutue.


End file.
